knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Catra
Catra is a character from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and is a main character in The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally a soldier in the Evil Horde, she and her best friend Adora were separated when the two went out "for a drive", and she ran into the rest of the main cast (quite literally) and joined with them to form The Crystal Knights. Personality For as long as she can remember, Catra has longed to be free. She's always wished to see the world and know what dwells beyond the Fright Zone's borders. Her curiosity of the world, however, isn't enough to persuade her from her inclination to doing things her way. She's often late or absent to important events such as meetings and tests and elects to take the easy way out instead of putting forth actual effort. She refuses to respect authority and resents people who see her as weak and unworthy. She has a very headstrong and stubborn nature and refusing to give up or relent when she is focused on a goal. She's also shown to be a bit of a slacker, like showing up late to training exercises. She's a true thrill-seeker, complaining about how boring her time in the Fright Zone was, having the occasional need to blow something up, and extreme excitement at doing something extremely dangerous. When faced with certain issues, such as saving fuel for a return trip, Catra brushes this off, saying it's a "future Catra problem". Of course, Catra's attitude didn't just come out of nowhere. Back in her cadet days, she never made friends with the rest of her squad-mates. If anything, they hated her. Shadow Weaver never loved her either, only showering Adora with affection. So, she started ditching training exercises and talking back to her authority figures. If they weren't going to show her any respect, why should she show them any? Nevertheless, Catra is not without a heart. She cares for people, especially Adora and the other Knights, especially since they were the first people to actually treat her as, well, an actual person. Though she doesn't outgrow her slacker tendencies, she proves a skilled strategist, coming up with seemingly insane plans that... SOMEHOW manage to get everyone out alive. History Pre-Series Most of Catra's past is unknown, only that she has feline origins and is not a typical Etherian. At some point in her early life, she was left orphaned under unknown circumstances. She was eventually taken in by the Horde as an infant, primarily raised by Shadow Weaver alongside Adora to become a child soldier. Years later, to celebrate Adora's promotion to Force Captain, the two "borrowed" a land skiff to explore the forbidden Whispering Woods. Things get out of control and Adora falls off the skiff, and just before she ran right into a tree, a portal of some kind opened right in front of her. Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Catlike Instincts Thanks to her feline half, several of Catra's instincts have been heightened, such as being able to hear and smell things from great distances and be able to see in the dark. Enhanced Strength and Agility Double-Bladed Axe Catra carries a double-sided Topaz gem axe. Relationships Adora For a time, Adora was the only friend Catra ever had. She would always stick by her side during training excersises (even ones she's turn up late for) and comfort her after their "meetings" with Shadow Weaver. This even extends to Catra not even having her own bed, preferring to sleepcurled up at the foot of Adora's bed (which has a drawing of both their faces) at night. However, deep down, she feels immensly jealous of her success, with her thinking that Adora was a hero and that 'every hero needs a sidekick'. This implies that Catra has come to believe that Adora only saw her as a second, and was being a hero for the sake of glory. Drill As a fellow thrill-seeker, Catra and Drill get along swimmingly. Jet Jet often acts as Catra's mentor figure, helping to teach her sword-wielding techniques and how to control her more... explosive outbursts. Pink Diamond Usagi Tsukino Tetsuya Tsurugi Tetsuya is usually the one to "ruin all Catra's fun". He'll usually be the one to step in and stop her from doing something seemingly stupid and will often scold her whenever she messes up. Though she gets upset with him "killing her buzz", she does come to realize quickly that he's only doing to look out for her. She also (eventually) knows full well the kinds of risks he's willing to take to keep her and the others safe, as she's seen with how many explosions and swords he's taken over their time together. Notes Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:She-Ra Category:Females Category:Cartoon Characters